eddsworld_the_fan_moviefandomcom-20200216-history
Edd
Edd is the main protagonist of Eddsworld, set to serve as the protagonist of The Eddsworld Fan Movie. In the EWFM continuity, he is currently voiced by Anthony Rees, a lead animator and co-producer on the movie. Background Edd is a character based off his creator Edward "Edd" Gould, while various prototypes of Edd appeared in animations Gould posted to the internet, the final version of Edd first appeared in 2004 in the first episode of Eddsworld, the 2004 Eddsworld Christmas Special. After this Edd appeared in almost every episode of Eddsworld. Edd's main voice actor was Edd Gould until 2012 when Gould died of acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The character of Edd was then voiced by Tim Hautekiet up until the end of the Eddsworld: Legacy season. Physical Appearance Edd appears to be of average height, he has straight brown hair and white skin. In the animation "Edd vs Tom" Edd was shown having Brown-Green eyes but it is unknown if this is canon. Edd wears green sneakers, light brown trousers, and a green hoodie over a white t-shirt that reads "Smeg Head", a reference to the television show Red Dwarf. History In the minisode Barn Boys, Edd is seen driving his car with Tom and Matt riding along. He stops at a barn to make a pun, which gets him kicked out of the car for Tom and Matt to drive away. Later in the minisode The Mystery of Tom's Eyes, Edd wonders if Tom's eyes are black or non-existent. Edd then goes to touch Tom's eyes but accidentally causes a black hole to appear, which sucks up everything in the solar system except for Tom, who is left to float in space. Edd appears once again in Your Biggest Question Answered. Here he is dressed up as Rey from the Star Wars franchise, and he finds Tord, who is dressed up as Luke Skywalker. He goes to greet Tord, but then Tom shows up and shoots Tord with a harpoon gun, assumingly killing him. Edd and Tom then look at each other and cheer. Edd reappears in the minisode Best of Both Worlds. In this minisode he, Tom, and Matt accidentally fall through the magic mirror from the episode Mirror Mirror and they are transported to an alternative universe where female versions of everyone from his universe live. Here Edd meets Ell, Tamara, and Matilda, Edd and Ell swiftly become friends and Ell develops a crush on Edd, causing her to break the Magic Mirror to spend time with Edd. After spending some time at an unknown location, Edd and Ell return to Ell's House, however they confronted by Elana, who bullies Ell, Edd tells Ell to ignore her and they go inside. After this Edd and Ell discover that Tom and Tamara have fixed the Magic Mirror as the two have became bored and Tom wanted to go home. Ell explains she doesn't want to separate from Edd and reveals her true feelings towards him. Edd is flattered by Ell but doesn't want to date her as he felt that would be kind of like dating himself, though he does promise to visit her. After this Elana angrily enters Ell's house, annoyed that she didn't react to her insults and is about to attack Edd, but Ell sends her through the Magic Mirror back to Edd's world. After this, Edd kisses Ell on the cheek and he and Tom depart from Ell's world, but Matt stays behind to spend time with Matilda. Edd is set to appear in Camp Cowardly and The Eddsworld Fan Movie. Gallery See Edd/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters based on real People Category:Eddsworld Fan Movie Minisodes Characters Category:Eddsworld Fan Movie Characters Category:Canonical Characters